1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic novelty device to produce audible sounds in a variety of modes, from momentary production of sound to set switch delayed sound production.
The present invention relates to an electronic novelty device to produce audible sounds in a time delayed manner.
The present invention further relates to an electronic novelty device which is programmable to produce sounds in a time delayed manner.
The present invention further relates to and electronic novelty device which may be mounted on any planar surface such that it is easily concealable.
The present invention further relates to an electronic audible novelty device having a body constructed of a top surface, a portion of which is resiliently deformable, in spaced apart relation to a planar bottom surface with a sidewall extending unbroken therebetween, an electronic circuit assembly mounted on the planar surface in the body including an electronic circuit programmed with at least one sound sequence, a speaker or transducer to convert the sound sequence to audible form, a normally open switch, and an electric power source, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer on the exterior of the planar surface such that the body is attachable to any surface by means of the adhesive layer. By deforming the top surface of the body proximal to the switch, the switch is closed, thereby connecting the power source to the electronic circuit unit and activating the circuit assemble to produce time delayed audible sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,129 relates to a melodic party favor which is comprised of an electronic circuit within a body. The body is comprised of a gripping portion providing for a handgrip. The unit has a power source, and electronic circuit unit, a sound production means and a normally open switch mechanism. The switch mechanism is comprised of two electrically conductive ends and a resistor. The conductive ends are not in contact with each other and are disposed within the gripping portion of the body. The circuit is activated by simultaneously contacting the conductive ends in the gripping portion with an electrically conductive article, such a person's hands.
The present invention does not include gripping portions, and does not complete a circuit when the conductive ends are gripped by a person. Rather, a circuit is completed when a normally open switch is closed. Further, there is no resistor in the switch mechanism of the present invention. There is no showing in Lee et al of a resiliently deformable body having a planar surface coated with an adhesive to mount the unit to any surface. There is no showing of a normally open switch which is closed by deforming a resiliently deformable body. There is no showing of providing for time delayed sound sequence. For these and many other reasons which are apparent, the present invention differs from Lee et al.